


take him to the moon for me

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: love letters [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), skz - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Obsession, hyunin, hyunjin goes crazy, hyunjin is grieving, jeongin makes hyunjin happy again, mental health, mental issues, seungjin - Freeform, seungmin is dead, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: when seungmin kills himself, hyunjin starts to send letters into the sky for him.-> angst--> lowercase intended---> word dump
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: love letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	take him to the moon for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fic is a mess; it was a brain dump of things I've been thinking. Please don't judge it >.<

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

i miss you already  
and it’s only been a week  
why’d you leave me alone?   
why’d you go so soon?

you told me to be happy, but i don’t want to.  
i don’t want to be happy without you  
because i’ll never forgive myself for what i did  
maybe i can join you and we’ll be happy together

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

your funeral was today  
your mom cried  
i got to speak for you. i told everyone how loving you are  
i told everyone how sweet you are  
i want you back  
i wish you were here to hold me

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

it’s only been a week but i want to remind you  
that you’re still everything to me  
and that i love you

i wish you could write letters back  
we could be pen pals  
will you ever write back?

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

when can i hear your voice again?  
it’s been so long  
today i played our old videos to remember you

do you still remember me?  
maybe not.  
but i remember you

do you remember your last birthday?   
i remember it as if it were yesterday  
i bought you a guitar  
do you remember?   
you played me music for hours  
and we sang together while looking at the stars  
you said that we’d be in the stars together someday  
but i’m too scared to join you

but don’t worry.   
i’ll join you soon.

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

do you have friends up there?  
i think i would like that  
maybe i can meet them someday  
are they nice?  
do they treat you well?

how are you love? are you happy?  
are you eating enough? make sure to eat breakfast;  
i know you usually skip it  
i wish i could send you a muffin. you love those.

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

your birthday is soon  
what should i get you?  
i think i’ll surprise you  
are you excited?

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

happy birthday!!!  
did you like the ring i sent up?  
it’s pretty and blue so i thought you’d like it  
it’ll match your eyes  
when i see you again you should wear it for me  
i miss you

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

channie hyung says i’m not doing well.  
he says i should have told him earlier  
but i feel fine, so i’m not sure why he’s worrying.  
you shouldn’t worry! i’m fine :)

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

hyung got me a therapist and we talk often  
lia noona is really nice. she listened when i told her about you  
and she called you pretty  
she doesn’t know you live in heaven. i’ll tell her if she ever asks  
maybe someday i can bring noona to visit you

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

i told noona where you live.  
noona got worried and gave me medicine  
she said i should stop sending you letters  
i don’t like noona

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

i like noona again  
she bought me your favorite flowers and told me to send one to you  
i’ll put it on top of your grave and you can pick it up later

noona has my number now and she tells me when to take my medicine  
apparently it’ll make me happy  
i don’t want to be happy without you. what if you get jealous?  
i haven’t taken my medicine

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

noona scolded me.  
she says if i want to get better i have to take my medicine   
but i don’t understand  
i’m not sick, so how would i get better?

noona says i should find a friend  
but you’re the only friend i want  
noona promised she’ll buy you more flowers if i get a friend  
so   
tomorrow i’ll go to the park and see if anyone wants to be my friend

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

i went to the park yesterday and i cried  
i just miss you so much  
remember the time we caught a squirrel at the park?  
we chased it for hours  
i remember that day well.  
i remember the huge smile on your face when we caught it

a small boy saw me crying at the park.  
he ran up to me and comforted me  
he says his name is jeongin.

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

lia noona told me it’s good that i went to the park!  
she smiled when i told her  
i think i’ll go to the park again.

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

i went to the park yesterday!  
i didn’t see anyone because it was raining  
but i had fun anyways.   
i found a pretty rock and i kept it  
is that stealing?  
hopefully i don’t get caught

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

i went to the park again today!  
i saw jeongin there  
he came and sat with me, and he told me about school  
he’s only 19  
he’s going to a college nearby  
he says it’s an art school!  
i really like him

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

wow i haven’t sent you a letter for a week!  
i’m sorry, love  
i got jeongin’s number!   
i still haven’t told him about you  
he smiles the same way you do

jeongin is my friend now. noona gave me flowers like she promised  
i’ll leave them on your grave

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

noona says it’s good that i’ve been taking my medicine.  
i don’t feel happier yet.

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

noona says she’s going to send me somewhere  
she says when i get better i can come back  
i keep telling her nothing’s wrong but she doesn’t listen  
maybe something’s wrong with her

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

oh baby  
i miss you.  
it’s been months since i’ve sent you a letter  
noona sent me to a mental hospital.  
they taught me that it’s not good to grieve for you  
i’m visiting jeongin today.

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

my noonas and hyungs taught me that i shouldn’t send you letters  
so i’ll stop soon.

i just want you to know that i asked jeongin on a date.  
he reminds me of you

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

jeongin is my boyfriend now

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

hello, love  
it’s been a while  
i miss you more than i’ll ever admit  
and it’s only getting worse.

i know you would want me to move on,  
but how?   
how could i, when every time i see his face,  
i see yours?

every time he smiles, i can't help but to think of yours  
and whenever he holds my hands,  
i regret ever letting go of yours.  
how could i forget you?

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

i still haven’t forgotten you  
even though it’s been a year.  
i’m finally better now; thanks to jeongin.  
we’re getting married soon  
he says he forgives me for not telling him about you  
and he says he’s happy with me  
i asked him to marry me  
i told him the truth  
i said that i’ll never forget you  
but i won’t forget him either  
i told him i love him  
(because it’s true)  
and i hope you won’t be too angry with me

seungmin  
i love you

_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_✮￣✮_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated, I literally thrive off them


End file.
